She Will Be Loved: CU Version
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Naraku has been defeated with the help of Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru. Since Miroku hasn’t changed his hentai ways, Sango has decided to take up Kouga’s offer to mate him. Kikyou was finally put to rest and gave Kagome the rest of her soul. Kagome has foun


**She Will Be Loved: CU Version**

**Summary:** Naraku has been defeated with the help of Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru. Since Miroku hasn't changed his hentai ways, Sango has decided to take up Kouga's offer to mate him. Kikyou was finally put to rest and gave Kagome the rest of her soul. Kagome has found an interest in Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha asks her to mate him, finally.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the song by Maroon 5.**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**_

Everything was moving so fast for her. Ever since the group defeated Naraku, the days whirled by. She had to get away for awhile to find herself before Sango drove her insane with preparations. Don't doubt her though, Kagome loved Sango to death, but sometimes the slayer went a little overboard with the details. The well had stopped working, therefore she couldn't go home. This was her home now, so why not settle down with the man she loved?

She loved Inuyasha, right?

Of course, why else would she have agreed to mate him?

Running a hand through her raven locks, Kagome sighs at the irony of the situation. Just months ago, she would've been ecstatic to mate the hanyou, but now…now was a different story. Now he wanted her, but she wanted someone else.

**_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

Ever since she got lost in that labyrinth and helped _him_ re-grow his arm. She wanted _him_.

Sesshoumaru.

_  
**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

Well, speak of the devil. Kagome stops when she sees him sitting in a clearing under the shade of a tree. His silver strands play lightly in the breeze, as his eyes remain closed.

"Is there something that you wish to address with this Sesshoumaru Miko?"

Kagome smiles and walks over to him.

"Can we talk?"

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll talk."

"As you wish."

He stands and opens his eyes while heading deeper into the forest with her.

"Your arm…it's not giving you any trouble, is it?"

"It is fine Miko."

"Good…so did Inuyasha tell you that we were going to mate?"

"This Sesshoumaru heard."

"And what do you think?"

She looks at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Maybe he would save her from her decision.

"Does it matter what I think Miko? You are mating Inuyasha, not me."

"Yeah, but I think it may be a mistake. Last night, he called me Kikyou before he went to sleep."

His eyebrow raises at her statement and confession.

"The undead miko that stole part of your soul?"

"Yeah. I think he's just trying to mate me because I'm her reincarnate. He still loves her."

They come upon a bluff overlooking a large canyon and stop.

"Miko, he will not let the other one fade from his memory. You are merely a tool, stuck in a time that is not your own."

She sighs and kicks a rock into the canyon.

_  
**I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
**_

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here now. I might as well go along with it. I'd rather be with someone and pretend rather than be here alone."

"Do you not have a fox-kit?"

Another sigh.

"We came across a group of kitsunes and Shippou decided to stay with them. He wanted to learn the ways of his kind."

"The slayer and monk?"

"Sango's gonna mate Kouga since it turns out that Miroku is a hentai with or without the void in his hand."

Without warning, it starts to rain heavily, drenching them both. Third sigh.

"You sigh too much Miko."

Fourth sigh.

"I know."

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

He turns to her with his silver strands matted down to his face and his garments virtually transparent. The same went for her.

"Miko."

"Yeah?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not like being in debt to you. You must decide your payment now. What do you desire of me?"

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

She thinks hard.

"Save me."

His golden eyes narrow at her. Was she going insane? What trouble was she in?

"Miko…"

"When I'm in trouble."

"Only if it occurs before you are mated. If you are mated to my brother and happen to stumble into trouble…"

He gives her a deadpan expression.

"Which this Sesshoumaru knows that you will…"

"Hey!"

"Then I will not save you. It is your mate's job, not mine."

"So you'll save me before I'm mated?"

**_And she will be loved_**

He nods.

"We have a deal Miko."

"And could you please call me Kagome?"

He gives her another look.

"You try your luck with me Miko."

She smiles and puts her hands up.

"Okay, okay, Miko it is."

He turns to leave.

"Well how about…"

She's cut off when he throws his acid whip back at her and trims her bangs. She jumps back.

"Eep! Okay, okay! You didn't have to cut my hair you jerk!"

He continues his journey away from her.

"So hair is the only thing you notice missing Miko?"

"What?"

She looks down and sees her school uniform lying in threads around her feet. She was only in her bra and panties. The nerve of him!

"Hey you big jerk! Come back here! You ruined my clothes! Sesshoumaru!"

A smile touches the corners of said Demon Lord's mouth before he takes off to the skies. Kagome gathers what was left of her clothes and heads back towards the village.

"What a jerk. A big, insensitive, rude, hot, sexy, god-like jerk."

XXXXXX

"Kagome! What happened! Who did this to you!"

Inuyasha rushes over to her and cover her with his hiori when she comes in view.

"Sesshoumaru."

"That bastard! Did he touch you!"

She waves him off.

"No, nothing like that. I just got in the way of his acid whip is all."

"What!"

"Never mind. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Inuyasha"

Kissing his cheek, she goes inside to lie down.

A scowl graces Sesshoumaru's handsome features as he watches Kagome's lips grace the hanyou's cheek.

"What a fool. He has the living woman here with him, yet he still desires the dead one. This Sesshoumaru shall make good on his end of the deal and save her before she is mated. That way, I will no longer owe her anything."

His body starts to glow as he turns into an orb of energy and then flies away.

**_She will be loved_**

XXXXXX

The day before the mating found one Kagome Higurashi in one very foul mood. She had been attacked by several youkai in the past two weeks; a boar, ox, bat and snake, etc…; yet Sesshoumaru never saved her. She always ended up either saving herself or counting on one of her friends or soon to be mate. Where the hell was Sesshoumaru!

The furious miko grabs the empty water bottles and heads out the door. Inuyasha was off somewhere with Miroku and Kouga while Sango helped Kaede in the fields.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to get us some water!"

"Okay Kagome!"

Mumbling to herself, Kagome turns in the direction of the springs and marches off.

"Save me! Ha! Yeah right! He'd never save a human no matter what they did to help him!"

"With as much noise as you make Miko, it is no wonder that you have been attacked so much lately."

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

She looks up and finds the golden eyed demon lounging in a branch. She points her finger at him.

"You!"

He looks down at her with a bored expression.

"Yes, it is I Miko."

"Don't give me that! Where were you when you were supposed to be saving me!"

"This Sesshoumaru was lead to believe that you were never in any danger."

**_I know I tend to get so insecure_**

She fumes.

"Never in any danger! I was almost killed countless times!"

He closes his eyes.

"Thirteen times to be exact. You look to be very alive to me Miko…and loud."

**_It doesn't matter anymore_**

She drops her bottles and begins to climb the tree.

"Oohh! You just wait until I get up there! I'll show you loud!"

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**

She loses her footing and sighs loudly.

"Alas, another sigh I see."

She growls.

"Well that was rather new. Tell me, was that supposed to be a growl, Miko?"

"A little help here!"

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

He opens one eye and looks down at her struggling. He closes it and relaxes again.

"You said to save you, not to help you climb a tree Kago."

She stops.

"Did you just call me Kago?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me be?"

"Smart ass."

He opens his eyes and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her up to eye level.

"Care to repeat?"

"I said, smart-ass."

He deposits her on the branch he's on.

"Miko, you tread on thin ice."

She rolls her eyes.

"Care to explain your absences when my life was in danger?"

"No."

She looks around suddenly.

"Hey, where's Rin?"

He closes his eyes in an attempt to shut her out.

"Rin is at the palace, being an obedient human…unlike you."

"Oh."

She looks thoughtful for a moment before her anger catches up with her again.

"Hey! I could've died one of those times!"

"Yet here you are, still alive and screaming as usual."

"Barely."

"This, Miko, is barely?"

"The mating is tomorrow."

"And?"

"And you haven't made good on your end of the deal yet."

**_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_**

Sesshoumaru sighs inwardly as the slip of a woman rants in front of him. Damnit! He knew he should've killed her that time in his father's tomb. That way, he wouldn't have lost his arm or be in debt to her. He wouldn't be in love with her either.

Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was in love with a human. A human Miko no less. This was the only reason she was alive to the date. If anyone else ever spoke to him the way she did, they'd be in line waiting to be reincarnated by now.

It wasn't until she tamed his beast to re-grow his arm that he started to take notice of the slip of a woman from the future with extraordinary powers. She had surpassed the dead miko without even knowing it. Besides that, Sesshoumaru enjoyed her fiery attitude that she put aside for no one. Not even him. Yes she got into plenty of trouble, but that could be fixed easily with the proper training.

He could see it now. Both of them training in his dojo getting all sweaty. He would take her then and there while she screamed out his name like a mantra.

"Sesshoumaru!"

See?

"Sesshoumaru are you asleep!"

Sighing out loud for the first time in his life, he opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Why is it that I loose all of my nobleness around you Miko?"

She smiles brightly.

"Because I'm special."

"Yes, very remedial indeed."

She looks at him.

"What did you just call me? Did you call me retarded!"

"It's about to rain again."

As if on cue, it starts to pour down again and she squeaks.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

"Why is it that every time we meet it starts raining?"

He merely looks at her.

'I have to leave her presence before her eyes make me do something I will regret.'

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

"You ask me as if I should know."

He jumps down and begins his journey home.

**_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_**

She watches as the beautiful demon walks away from her yet again. He made no sound as he got further and further away…

**_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car_**

And then she remembered. She was still stuck up in the tree.

**_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**

"Hey! Aren't you even going to help me down!"

**_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

"Of course Kago."

In a flash, his acid whip lashes out and cuts the branch she's on. She screams as she hits the ground.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

She hits the ground with a hard thud.

"There, you are down."

He continues to walk away as she stands and rubs her butt.

"And don't think you're off the hook from getting me a wedding gift either!"

He rolls his eyes as his disappears into the forest.

XXXXXX

Sesshoumaru glances over his shoulder as a tornado comes to a halt behind him. There stands Kouga, Prince of the Demon Wolf Tribe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's the deal with leaving your scent on Kagome? You know Inuyasha will pick it up sooner or later if you make it any stronger."

"Knowing Inuyasha, it will be never."

"So what are you waiting on? You know Kagome wants you, not him. The mating is tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru looks up at the stormy sky.

"I need you to remove Inuyasha from Kagome's presence tonight."

"For how long?"

Sesshoumaru turns to Kouga with a serious expression.

"A very long time."

The wolf smirks.

"Consider it done then. See ya!"

With that, he takes off towards the village.

XXXXXX

Kagome looks up as Kouga enters her hut. His ponytail and fur was drenched, both stuck to his body. His tail was wrapped around his waist, but still dripped water. The sky blue of the Prince's eyes looked more intense under the wetness of his bangs and headband.

"Yo."

Sango's heart rate increases as she looks over her soon to be mate hungrily. She'd go crazy if they didn't mate soon!

As if sensing her thoughts, Kouga turns and winks at the slayer while flashing her a lazy smirk.

'Tomorrow…'

Inuyasha taps his fingers on the floor loudly.

"Damnit, if you two are gonna make googly eyes at each other all night, then do it somewhere else."

"Hey Muttface, I came here to be nice to you for a change."

"Yeah right."

Kagome gives one of her infamous sighs. Come to think of it, that's all she's been seemingly doing these past few weeks. Sighing and giving people fake smiles.

"What's going on Kouga?"

"The pack is throwing me a males only party in honor of me mating Sango tomorrow and I thought I'd invite InuTrasha over here."

Sango shakes her head.

"Kouga…"

"Feh, I wouldn't go to your crappy den if my ass was on fire and that was the only way to put it out!"

Sango brings her fist down on his head.

"Ow!"

"Sit boy!"

Wham! He slams face first into the floor.

"That 'crappy den' is going to be my home after tomorrow you idiot!"

"So what?"

Kagome closes her eyes as she rubs the bridge of her nose. Just think, after tomorrow, she'd have to deal with him until the day one of them died…and if he kept on this path, he'd be the first to go.

"Sit, sit, sit!"

Wham, wham, wham!

She looks up at a smirking Kouga.

"He's all yours Kouga."

"Right, I'll have him back in time for tomorrow ladies."

He salutes them both and then dashes out with the hanyou.

"Hmm, I wonder where Miroku is?"

Sango rolls her eyes.

"Probably out making children."

"Hey Sango, I can't help but to wonder…why are you mating Kouga?"

The older woman looks at her.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean…all this time I thought you were in love with Miroku, but then you turned around and mated Kouga. Why?"

The slayer sighs.

"To be honest, I've always liked Kouga, but I was using the monk as a cover up."

"Why?"

"Because I thought Kouga loved you."

Kagome giggles.

"Wow, and who would've thought that he was using me all that time to get closer to you?"

They both laugh.

"Well, goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Sango."

The slayer gathers her things and heads for the door. Halfway there, she stops and turns to the younger girl with a smirk.

"Oh, and remember when I went back to the slayer village a few months ago? I lied…I went to meet Kouga for those three days."

Kagome gasps as Sango walks out.

"Wow…"

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_**

Lightning streaks across the black sky as Kagome starts to make up her bed. She looks out the window as another flash goes off, illuminating the form of Sesshoumaru right in front of her. He taps her nose.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

"Miko."

Startled, she jumps back and falls on her butt -for the second time that day- while he just looks at her from outside.

"How Kagome-ish."

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

She glares up at him as he enters her home and looks around.

"I don't remember inviting you into my home."

"Would you rather this Sesshoumaru remain in the pouring rain and risk an illness?"

**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

Her expression softens as she reaches for some towels.

"Please forgive my…"

She stops when she realizes what he said and who he was. Sesshoumaru, ill? She looks up only to see him smirking down at her.

"Why you jerk! You're a youkai! Youkai don't get sick!"

"I am aware of that Miko."

"Why you…"

She gets ready to slap him, but he catches her by the wrist and pushes her back against the wall. They lock eyes.

"Would you dare strike this Sesshoumaru knowing full well that it could be the end of your life?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I thought we were off this whole, 'I want you dead' thing?"

**_And she will be loved_**

He smiles and she gasps.

"We are."

**_And she will be loved_**

Without warning, he pulls her body to his and kisses her on the lips. That's when she notices that he's not wearing his body amour or swords. Just his clothes. His expensive, silk, wet, and transparent clothes.

His hands start to roam lower until they find their way underneath her clothes. Once his fingers find her sensitive core, she moans.

'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.'

Sesshoumaru smiles against her skin as his fangs graze her neck.

**_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_**

XXXXXX

Kagome kept her eyes closed as the village women prepared her for the ceremony. She could still feel the light touches of the Demon Lord all over her body as he made love to her last night. Over and over, he brought her to her peak and reached his soon after.

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome keeps her tears in check as she wills herself not to think about it. Apparently, she wasn't meant to be with Sesshoumaru…but oh how she wanted to be! Where was he now? This was his last chance to save here before she was mated.

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

The rain was still coming down as Kagome was lead towards her hut to mate with Inuyasha. An umbrella from her time was held over her head as another woman held her kimono up from the mud. Up ahead, she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes. Why was he looking at her like that?

And then it hit her. A demonic aura demanded that she turn around, which she did.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

There stood Lord Sesshoumaru, at the edge of the village watching her. Within a second, he's right in front of her. The women drop everything and run off, frightened. Inuyasha rushes over to save Kagome as Sesshoumaru just stands there.

"I have come to save you Kagome."

The hanyou stops in his tracks as Kagome flings herself into the demon's arms.

"Thank you."

"If you must mate someone, it shall be this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

With that, a light engulfs them both as they turn into an orb of light and speed past Inuyasha, knocking him over in the process.

"Bring her back here you bastard! Sesshoumaru! KAGOME!"

**_Try so hard to say goodbye_**

Kagome laughs and looks back at the mud covered hanyou.

"Please Inuyasha, don't try so hard to say goodbye! I might decide to visit you…someday!"

The story reference in this one is 'A Little Bit of Magic' by CiarArana. I did not steal it or anything; I asked her permission to insert her one shot as a reference in mine. She hasn't responded as of yet, but if she does and tells me no, then I'll just remove it. R&R!


End file.
